Lets have a baby
by morcia16
Summary: Derek and Penelope have been bestfriends for six years and the only ones out of the BAU to not have children what happen when they decide to have a baby as just friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let's have a baby."

Penelope practically choked on her water as she listened to the love of her life declare that very bold statement from across the table. His posture and stare were firm and her gaze was focused on her face. Her heart sped up as she saw the determination and slight fear in her Hotstuff eyes.

"HotStuff..."

"Penelope, were getting older, and I think we should have a baby many of our friends have kids and look where they are now... filing for a divorce." I think we should have a baby together just as friends then find our significant others.

"Derek are you crazy how is that going to work and how many men do you know want a women who has a kid?

"Sweetness you are the sexy women I know any man would want you, kid and all."

Thank you, you all ways no just what to say.

"Penelope will you just think about it please."

Okay okay Derek I will think about it.

Derek reached across the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope watched Derek leave sighing Penelope turned away from the window and her eyes fell upon her bed.

Okay, say she didn't see things that weren't there. Then why now? Why had she spent five years of her life longing for and daydreaming about this one man she was sure she could never have – and now that she'd finally been able to break with these feelings for him and try and start a life on her own he suddenly ask her to have a baby with him.

"Come on, Penelope, think straight!" she mumbled to herself.

Penelope sighed again. she had fallen for him the moment he first called her 'baby girl'. Oh, and how she'd wanted to be his baby girl. How had she wanted him to mean those three words the way she had meant them?! How many years had she lived almost celibate because she'd wanted to wait for this one man who never knocked on her door?!

Face it, Penelope! Too many freaking years!

For years he had been the center of her little world, their friendship the line she would never cross.

Silently she walked into her kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Why did she think about the ifs and buts at all? Derek has always treated her right he would be a great farther to her child. Maybe he was right she might be able to find a great guy afterwards.

after she thought about a little while longer she finalize her decision.

She pick up her phone and dialed Derek's number.

Hay Hotstuff... I thought about it and I think we should have a baby together do you um... maybe want to come over and talk about details and stuff

Derek smiled and said sure ill be over in 10 minutes

when she hung up the phone she flew to her bedroom. She only has ten minutes to get to look her absolute best. she pulled out her purple and black baby doll nightie she shaved her legs and her certain area she put her clothes on and wrapped her robe around herself and tried to look like she was ready to go to bed before she called him.

Derek put his key in the door exactly at 11.00pm he had two bottles of wine and lots of note pads. he look a cross the room and was really enjoying the view Penelope was bent over picking up some files she dropped.

Together the couple sat and talk about potential names of the baby and when the should start trying and etc.

Penelope stared yawing and told Derek she was going to bed.

Derek stared to stretch out on the couch she laugh staring at him what are you doing you are not sleep on that uncomfortable couch. Come sleep in my bed with me. He stared at her for a while then got up and walk over to her bed and help her move the pillows. Penelope I don't sleep with clothes on when I'm in the bed. she smiled and said neither do I.

she looked at Derek and said quietly how is this going to work Derek chuckled Baby girl we are going to see each other sooner or later.

" I guess your right .. I'm going to the rest room right quick

While Penelope was in the restroom Derek took his clothes off and got under the covers. when she finally came out she was completely naked.

his heart raced when he saw Penelope standing there in front of him Derek eyes immediately got big his mouth got watery and when she look down there was a tent in the blanket she spoke softly and said somebody's excited to see me . she crawled over and got in the covers as well she wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against his and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Derek moaned against her mouth as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the curve of her butt, when they pulled apart she smiled and before she could speak his lips were on hers again and as their tongues battled for control he slid his hands up down her body

She smiled against his lips and said, "we weren't suppose to have sex till 3 weeks"?, he said, "I know sweetness, but right now all I want is you", she smiled and said, "make love to me Derek". He practically growled as he lined himself up at her entrance, he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command by beautiful baby girl".

He crashed his lips against hers as he thrusted himself inside her.


End file.
